


Red Panther

by Sky_Black1999



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Cute Chigiri, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kunigami is a panicked gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet, beso interrumpido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Toques curiosos y susurros discretos. Y unos dedos enredados en una mata de pelo.***Oneshot fluff de cómo Kunigami siente un gay panic por Chigiri.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Red Panther

Se escucharon dos toques suaves en la puerta y una persona se asomó en el cuarto para luego entrar con tranquilidad. Y tal como él esperaba, allí sentado en el futón que le correspondía y con el secador encendido y apuntando a su cabello, se encontraba Hyouma Chigiri. 

—Chigiri, ya todos vamos a comer —dijo Rensuke Kunigami, quien se cruzó de brazos a medida que se acercaba al pelirrojo—. Además, ¿pretendes dejarnos sin luz? Creo que la mitad de los servicios que pagan en este lugar son gracias a ti.

Chigiri no se inmutó ni se movió de su puesto. Continuó secando su cabello con parsimonia y absoluta tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin embargo, sí resopló con burla y Kunigami pudo ver que rodó los ojos.

—No seas exagerado. No puedes recriminarme nada teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tardas en la ducha —murmuró en la particular voz suave de Chigiri, esa que siempre había captado la atención del otro chico. 

Kunigami se acercó lo suficiente para que el viento que se expulsaba del secador le llegara a él, calentando su piel. En aquella distancia pudo notar mejor las hebras onduladas y sueltas del cabello de Chigiri, quien estaba absolutamente comprometido en darle su mayor cuidado y por eso siempre era el último en todo, después de Bachira. Por supuesto, este se tardaba porque siempre se quedaba dormido en los lugares más ocurrentes por existir.

En definitiva su equipo estaba lleno de gente muy particular.

Sin embargo, sus ojos siempre caían en alguien en específico. Era inevitable, su mirada se sentía totalmente atraída por él y por aquel cabello largo que tenía la apariencia de ser suave.

—Tú... ¿por qué cuidas tanto tu cabello? —Incluso él mismo se sorprendió al verse preguntando aquello, no esperaba decir algo así. Su boca fue más rápida que su mente.

Chigiri, finalmente, le lanzó una mirada de ojos entrecerrados y Kunigami se percató que no había sido una buena forma de decirlo.

—¡A-ah, no te estoy juzgando o algo así! ¡Es pura curiosidad n-nada más, en serio...! —Se apresuró a explicar, sacudiendo las manos delante del rostro, sintiendo que había metido la pata.

No obstante, Chigiri lo único que hizo fue alzar una comisura, mostrando así una pequeña sonrisa que Kunigami no se esperaba para nada. Incluso se quedó estático, solo viendo con atención esa interesante expresión que no era muy común en el pelirrojo. Y dándose cuenta también de lo bien que se veía sonriendo.

Tragó saliva, bajando los brazos a sus costados. ¿Qué era esa picazón que crecía en su pecho? ¿Se estaba enfermando?

—Bueno, en realidad no lo sé —murmuró Chigiri, apagando el secador y bajándolo a su futón. Agarró ahora un cepillo que tenía justo a un lado. En realidad, él tenía a su alrededor todos los implementos necesarios para el cuidado de su cabello como la liga, dos peines y el cepillo que ahora usaba. Aquel detalle le pareció tierno a Kunigami—. Solo que... cuando tuve mi lesión, no quería que eso se volviera mi punto de enfoque. No quería concentrarme solo en el hecho de que estaba lesionado y no podría volver a jugar por un tiempo. 

Kunigami le prestó suma atención a las palabras de su amigo, teniendo incluso el impulso de sentarse en el borde del futón, manteniendo la suficiente distancia entre ellos para no incomodarlo. A Chigiri no pareció molestarle y siguió cepillando su cabello e introduciendo los dedos en las hebras de este, manteniendo una mirada baja y una leve sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

No tenía idea de por qué, pero la imagen de Chigiri en aquel momento se le hizo demasiado... brillante. Quizá por eso era incapaz de retirar la vista de él.

—Así que decidí dejarme crecer el cabello y me concentré un poco en eso. Me compré productos para el cabello, aunque al final no me gustaron y decidí usar lo usual. Pero me gusta esto, secarlo y cepillarlo —mencionó, mirando su cabello—. Cuando lo peino, no pienso en nada más. Y me relaja. 

Kunigami tragó saliva, fijándose ahora en un pequeño mechón rebelde que no estaba con el resto del cabello y caía con gracia sobre la pequeña espalda de Chigiri. No supo qué fue lo que lo impulsó o por qué siquiera estaba sintiendo aquellas nuevas emociones dentro de él, pero alargó su mano con lentitud para sostenerlo entre sus dedos y así descubrir si de verdad el cabello de Chigiri era tan suave como lucía.

—¿Es raro, no...? 

Y Chigiri, en ese preciso instante, se giró hacia Kunigami enseñando una sonrisa más amplia e incluso más adorable que la anterior. La sensación cosquillosa en el estómago de Kunigami se intensificó, sobre todo porque los ojos color carmín del otro chico hicieron contacto visual con los suyos, dando un pequeño jadeo al percatarse de los pocos centímetros que los separaba. 

Kunigami entonces enredó en su dedo el mechón de cabello rojizo de Chigiri, respirando lento y sin despegar la vista del rostro de su compañero. Fue ahí que se percató de tres cosas: en efecto, su pelo era realmente suave y terso, los ojos de Chigiri poseían una tonalidad que nunca en su vida había visto y sus pestañas eran muy largas. Su rostro era, como tal, delineado y simétrico, casi podría decir que perfecto. No era tosco y con facciones fuertes como él, su cara era...

—Preciosa —susurró Kunigami, suspirando suave. 

No supo por qué Chigiri también se quedó quieto. No hizo nada para alejar a Kunigami y ni una palabra salió de sus labios en ese corto instante donde parecía que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Los segundos fueron eternos a medida que los dos se contemplaban, exhalaban y acortaban la distancia. El dedo que sostenía el cabello de Chigiri se movía en círculos, lo que de alguna forma creaba el ritmo para que sus rostros —y bocas— se acercaran aún más.

—¿Preciosa? —masculló Chigiri en un momento, reaccionando por fin. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para alejarse—. Soy un chico.

Y Kunigami sonrió ante ello. Era un detalle tan nimio y que Chigiri luciera algo enfurruñado por ello le parecía adorable.

Bajando los ojos hacia la boca contraria, la cual lo atraía casi como un imán, el de cabello naranja contestó:

—Bueno, eres precioso. Tú y tu cabello lo son. —Y alzó de nuevo la vista mientras esperaba una reacción de Chigiri.

Kunigami se sentía en un limbo. No tenía idea por qué de la nada tuvo el impulso de acercarse y tocar el pelo de su compañero, no tenía ni una sola idea de por qué no se sentía mal tenerlo así, casi pecho con pecho, y tampoco sabía por qué deseaba querer cortar por completo el espacio que los alejaba. 

Pero lo único que tenía claro era que se sentía bien. Y que Chigiri era hermoso. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

—Y... no creo que sea raro que cuides de tu cabello —continuó, sintiéndose incluso impulsado a estirar su mano para enredar el resto de sus dedos en otros mechones sueltos, percibiendo un cosquilleo por su piel cuando la suavidad de estos llegó a él—. Es genial, de hecho. Y si te hace sentir bien, entonces es perfecto. 

Chigiri reprimió un jadeo y Kunigami se percató al instante. Los ojos contrarios voltearon a un lado, dando así aparición a un pequeño toque rosáceo en sus mejillas que, al igual que su precioso cabello rojo, tenían la apariencia de ser suaves. 

Y Kunigami quiso pasar sus dedos también ahí, quería estar más cerca de él, pero también tenía miedo de arruinar lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo entre ellos en ese momento.

—¿Eso crees? —murmuró Chigiri, elevando esos ojos grandes acompañados de sus largas pestañas.

Kunigami tragó pesado, sintiéndose algo torpe en ese momento, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez. Las manos de Chigiri bajaron a su regazo, dejando allí el cepillo que hace unos minutos había estado sosteniendo. No dijo nada acerca de que otra persona le estuviera tocando el cabello ni tampoco preguntó el por qué la distancia en medio de sus bocas parecía estarse acortando. De hecho, su mismo rostro era el que estaba ayudando a cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

De algún modo, los dos habían sido sumergidos en una sensación profunda que se asemejaba a cuando sus pies tocaban el balón en la cancha. No podían pensar en nada más, lo demás había dejado de existir. Lo único que importaba en ese segundo era que sus labios estuvieran un poco más cerca, más y más, hasta que ni un solo suspiro pudiera atravesarlos.

Sus ojos no dejaron de contemplarse, como si se estuvieran asegurando de que el momento era real y de verdad estaba sucediendo. Y aun así, la mano de Kunigami nunca dejó de enredarse en el reluciente cabello de Chigiri. De hecho, ahora su otra mano se había alzado hasta cruzar el cuello del pelirrojo y posarse en su nuca, sintiendo el calor que residía en esa zona. Calor que pasó a su propio cuerpo y que lo motivó a cerrar los ojos por fin y...

—¡¿Chi-chan, Kuni-chan, por qué se tardan tanto?! 

Y la magia terminó en un santiamén.

La puerta fue abierta con brusquedad, enseñando así a sus nuevos intrusos. Y eran nada más y nada menos que el ruidoso y vibrante Naruhaya y el silencioso Gagamaru, quien estaba detrás del rubio completamente encorvado y con las mejillas al parecer llenas de comida, masticando sin parar.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué Kuni-chan está en el suelo? —preguntó Naruhaya, sus enormes ojos ampliados de par en par mientras observaba la escena con curiosidad.

—Shi no she apreshuran, me comeré shu parte —comentó Gagamaru, ignorando la situación que se presentaba delante de él.

En efecto, Kunigami había sido empujado al suelo debido a la sorpresa causada por la entrada de aquellos dos. Por fortuna, parte de su cuerpo había caído apoyado en el futón que quedaba al lado, suavizando el golpe. Chigiri estaba en su propio futón, resoplando y observando a los intrusos con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de decir nada.

—Ustedes se ven sospechosos, ¿qué estaban hacien...?

—¡Ah, gracias Chigiri por ayudarme a entrenar! Quería saber un buen régimen para cuidar las rodillas, así que te lo agradezco —exclamó Kunigami con rapidez, saltando para levantarse y estirar los brazos con disimulo, dirigiéndole una intensa mirada al pelirrojo.

—A-ah, sí, claro. Con gusto —contestó Chigiri, rascándose la mejilla y emitiendo una risita. 

—Eh, ¿estaban entrenando? ¿Acá en el cuarto? —preguntó Naruhaya, llevándose los brazos hasta el cuello, ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos no dejaron de ir entre Kunigami y Chigiri, frunciendo levemente el ceño. El ambiente en la habitación se hizo un poco tenso —al menos para dos de los presentes allí—, pero una carcajada estridente proveniente del rubio rompió el nerviosismo—. ¡Yo no sé cómo son capaces de entrenar sin comer! Si no se apresuran, me voy a comer su parte.

Naruhaya los apuntó con los dedos, ampliando la brillante sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro. Se giró para marcharse del cuarto, brincando mientras caminaba. 

—No, lo haré yo —alegó Gagamaru, siguiendo al más pequeño sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a los que habían quedado atrás.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Kunigami, quien se pasó las manos por el rostro. Eso había sido demasiado intenso y no tenía idea de qué hubieran hecho en caso de haber sido descubiertos...

Detuvo sus pensamientos, parpadeando sin parar. 

Oh santo cielos, ¡casi fue descubierto besándose con Chigiri! 

Su rostro se sintió caliente de repente y fue incapaz de girar la mirada para enfocarla de nuevo en el otro chico. Su corazón no paraba de palpitar con potencia, haciéndole vibrar el cuerpo. Todos sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. 

—Deberíamos irnos —mencionó entonces Chigiri, posándose a su lado. Kunigami jadeó por la sorpresa, viéndolo con nerviosismo. No obstante, lo que recibió fue una mirada malhumorado de parte del pelirrojo, cosa que en lo absoluto no se esperaba—. Tú... eres extraño, Kunigami.

La frase fue acompañada de un sonrojo en las mejillas y parte de las orejas, cosa que alcanzó a notar antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara a caminar hacia la salida para dirigirse al comedor. El bochorno era evidente en el rostro de Chigiri, pero este se esforzaba por mantener su expresión irritada. 

Y aunque Kunigami todavía se sentía nervioso por la repentina dirección de los hechos, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras observaba la estrecha figura de Chigiri delante de él. Apoyó una mano en su boca, procurando ocultar su mueca feliz y corriendo hasta alcanzar a su compañero.

—Tú también eres extraño —dijo Kunigami, chocando su codo contra un costado de Chigiri, sobresaltándolo por el repentino toque—. Princesa. 

Lo único que recibió fue un refunfuño que se suponía debía ser molesto, mas la sonrisa temblorosa del pelirrojo indicaba que en realidad no estaba para nada enojado. Y él mismo sonrió, ahora sin tener que ocultarla detrás de su palma. Quería que él viera su expresión. 

Kunigami quizá todavía no tenía un nombre para lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Su mente seguía revuelta ante ese suceso, procesando cada segundo de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, tenía una sola cosa en claro y lo mantuvo en su cabeza mientras caminaba al lado de Chigiri, contemplando la cabellera brillante que caía con soltura en su espalda.

En definitiva quería volver a enredar sus dedos en el cabello rojo de Chigiri. 

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura si alguien se vaya a pasar por aquí a leer, pero por si las moscas me presento(? Soy Sky y bueno, escribo pendejadas como estas(?? La verdad la idea me salió de la nada, es algo sencillo pero que de alguna forma me gustó escribir y más porque amo esta pareja y AMO Blue Lock (manga que todos deberían leer, en serio♥ Es una joya total) y no me quería quedar con las ganas uwu
> 
> En sí eso es todo, así que gracias a cualquier persona curiosa que por algún motivo inexplicable se pase por aquí a leer, lo aprecio mucho♥ 


End file.
